


Kiss kiss fall in love

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings and Creatures, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Once Watari had asked Issei why did Takahiro and him keep seeing other people if they had loved each other since the beginning, and the reason was right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Back we are with non human babes, hope you enjoy is one!  
> Many kisses  
> -jana
> 
> P.S.: I would be sorry for the title, but Jawn dared me, so it's ultimately on him

_300 years ago._

It was a rainy day. Issei liked those, had ever since he was a little boy. 

He smiled softly, sitting up on his futon and turning towards the light coming from the doors to the lush garden. Soon he would have to go into it to find Hanamaki so the spell could be enforced. 

It felt weird, knowing he was mostly dead and only hanging around because of magic. Some days it still made him feel sick and aimless, but today he had other things to think about. 

“Issei?” Takeru’s voice was soft and he turned to the witch that was still laying on the futon next to him. “You're thinking too much, I can hear it from here.”

Issei smiled and leaned in, his nose touching his lover's. 

“Are you gonna distract me then?” 

Takeru’s hand found his hair, fingers slowly moving through his locks. It felt so good to have him around, indeed distracting. Matsukawa had thought for a while that people wouldn’t want him like this or at all actually, not undead as he was. Takeru had been a surprise, a witch from the coven that had taken them in. Issei and him had become friends and then something more, enjoying each other's company like Issei rarely had before. He kissed the witch, just quick a peck to chapped lips, nice as always. 

“I could, but I know you'll just think more and more regardless. Besides, I don’t want Hanamaki walking in on us having sex again.”

Issei smiled wider and pressed his face into Takeru’s neck. He felt dumb liking someone so much that he hardly ever sported a straight face around them. Slender fingers combed through his hair a bit more and then moved to scratch his back, Issei’s hands making their way to Takeru's sides as he nuzzled the soft skin.

“Not even a bit?”

Takeru’s laugh was like melody. He turned to look at Matsukawa with eyes and smile shining, and booped his nose.

“No. There is only so much invasion of privacy I can take.”

“Fair point.”

They laid there for a couple more moments, until someone knocked on the door. Issei sat up again and offered his hand to his lover.

“Yes?” Takeru asked, resting his chin on Issei’s shoulder.

“It’s Hanamaki. Will you do the spell on Issei or should I?”

“I can do it and you can watch, it would be good for your learning.” 

Sometimes Matsukawa would forget that in the end Hanamaki was still learning how to be a witch. Takeru looked a younger than them, which seemed to bother his friend sometimes. Hanamaki walked in smiling politely, and Takeru moved back to give the other witch space to sit with them. Issei felt uncomfortable being the receiving end of their magic like this, the whole process jarring in that it reminded him of how things had changed. 

 

_120 years ago_

Dating was weird when he had to take Hanamaki with him basically everywhere. Since Takeru, Issei hadn’t actually been with anyone besides the eventual casual sex, which wasn’t exactly a problem. In any case, things were better now that his best friend seemed to be less offended by the fact Issei had a romantic life, perhaps because he had started seeing people of his own. Takahiro had even been responsible for introducing Issei to his current lover, Misaki. 

The werewolf was currently sitting next to him on the park bench. Issei had thrown his arm over her shoulders so they could cuddle up and share some warmth. He was far too cold as usual (one of the cons of being undead), but she was almost a furnace. She'd been telling stories about her children for a while now, and apparently the eldest one had gotten in trouble at school for skipping classes. Issei ran his fingers through her hair, soothing as he could.

“I tried explaining to him that it’s dangerous to just go exploring the town. Even if shapeshifters aren't considered predators not everyone sees us kindly. He just says it’s ‘no fun’ staying in class.”

Issei hadn’t been introduced to her children yet, their relationship far too recent to do such things. He wasn’t sure what to say in a situation like this to be honest, so he chose to nod instead of saying something possibly dumb. Hana rested her head on his shoulder, obviously tired.

“I wish I didn’t have to explain those things to him yet. He is so young.”

“It’s not fair that kids have to have their view of the world hardened so soon.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I should be thankful that at least they can attend school.” Hana looked at nothing for a couple of seconds before turning to him. “But enough about my sons, I must be boring you with all this.”

“Not at all. They are a big part of your life, the least I can do is listen.”

Hana smiled and leaned a bit closer, their noses brushing. Issei smiled back at her, his fingers still combing through soft strands. She wouldn’t kiss him in public, wasn't one for such open affection, but he liked those signs of intimacy, that closeness. The world was just the two of them for what seemed like ages, but it must not have been more than a couple seconds. Eventually she leaned back and got up, offering a hand to him.

“I’m feeling like having some coffee. Care to join me?”

Matsukawa practically jumped to his feet, taking her hand. 

“Of course.”

He checked his watch and wasn’t surprised to see it was almost time for his potions. Hana never actively spoke about it, but he guessed she kept track of when he needed to drink them. As they stood there for a moment, Issei turned to Hanamaki who was sitting in the next bench over, reading a book.

“We're going for a coffee.”

His friend nodded and got up, putting the book in his satchel. Hana looked at Takahiro for a moment before smiling politely. As they walked towards the coffee shop, she giggled and whispered to him.

“He feels a bit like your bodyguard sometimes.” 

Issei couldn’t help but laugh at the notion. His friend hadn’t gained any muscle with the years, and the pink hair and light clothes made him stick out too much in any crowd.

“I see what you mean.” He turned to look at Takahiro who was frowning at them. Then he looked back at Hana and kept on whispering. “I’m sorry we don’t get that much privacy.”

“It’s fine. I'd rather have you alive and healthy than all to myself.”

 

_20 years ago_

Takahiro had seen more of Issei’s love/sex life than he would have wanted in all his immortal existence. Not that as a friend he didn’t love to see that Issei happy and loved, it was more of a “having to sit outside the door of the room while people have sex” or “having every man he was remotely interested in say that they didn’t wanna mess up a nice relationship” that bothered him. Which was more or less how he ended up in this current situation. 

Issei was very nervous about his date. Even though this particular lover had been with his friend for almost two years now, she had come over only a handful of times since they didn’t want to affect Akira’s perception too much. The child had already a lot in his mind without wondering who were his family members after all. Things could be worse though, since at least Issei’s girlfriend Kiyoko seemed to really get along with the kid. 

Takahiro had to admit that she was a bit threatening in a ‘too perfect for everyone’ way. When he opened the door of their small apartment to find the vampire already standing there, he couldn't help but feel out of sorts facing her mostly blank expression. 

“Hello, Shimizu.” He wouldn’t dare address her by a first name, that was Issei's thing. Thinking of his friend (and loathing to just stand there), Hanamaki turned to the kitchen. “Issei! Come over here.” 

Akira appeared out of the blue and sat on the couch, staring at them with his big kitten eyes. Kiyoko waved at the boy, who waved back just as blank faced. Soon enough, his best friend came into the room to brighten it up with a warm smile and Takahiro stepped back, looking away while they greeted each other. 

It really was awkward being the constant third wheel, so he tried to inconspicuously duck into his own room. Before he could make it there though, he heard Akira’s voice.

“Aren't you not gonna watch the movie with us, Makki?”

He turned back with a set smile, ready to make an excuse and say he had to prepare a spell or something of the sort, a half-truth at least, but Kiyoko beat him to it.

“Yes, it would be great, I heard it's a very good movie.”

He blinked, staring at the couple for a couple of seconds. Issei had his ‘I had no ideia this was happening but totally approve it’ look on, and the vampire was as hard to read as ever.

“Well, I guess there is no harm in that.”

He sat down on the floor next to Akira, at which boy nodded pleased with himself while Kiyoko pressed play. She and Issei cuddled on the other side of the boy and Takahiro tried to focus on the film, a story about a human girl who ended up in a coven bathhouse along with a dragon boy. It was very pretty and the story was nice, not all the non-humans were jerks for a change. He could tell Akira loved it by the way he didn't take his eyes from the screen, at most making quiet comments and kissing her hand clasped in his. 

At one point the vampire silently disentangled them to lean over and take a picture of Akira, and wasn't that one quaint setting. The three of them cut a perfect family picture, the sight bittersweet to Makki. They even looked like each other. 

When the movie ended, he decided to be extra nice for once and took Akira (now in cat form) along to prepare some food and give them much needed privacy. With an eternal third wheel and a child around they barely had moments to actually be intimate. 

Eventually, a small voice spoke onto his chest.

“Kiyoko and Issei are a couple, right?”

“Yes.”

“But you and Issei are my parents.” Hanamaki had indeed expected the kid to be confused, and he cursed internally at not explaining to him sooner. 

“Not all parents are together.” He couldn’t even give examples of people he knew, because the only that came to mind was Oikawa’s family and well, that wasn’t something he could use as comparison. “That doesn’t mean me and Issei don’t like each other, we just are not a romantic thing.”

“Yeah. Kiyoko looks a lot more like Haku than you anyway.”

Makki didn't have the faintest idea where that comment came from, but the fact that Akira seemed comfortable with their little family arrangement was enough for him. With a nod and a smile he patted the fuzzy head and then turned back to his pans.

 

_12 years ago_

Fangs pressed to his neck and Takahiro would be a dirty liar if he said it didn’t make him shudder a bit. Even though the context wasn’t sexual at all, it was still _something_ when Satori would feed on him. 

Currently they were in the living room on a Sunday afternoon, Akira spending some time with the Iwaizumi pack and Issei passed out on his bed. It felt nice for them to have some time alone. Satori was the first relationship he'd had in forever, which was significantly due to the fact the vampire didn't see any problem with having Issei more or less attached to Makki's hip (what with having another boyfriend of his own and all). 

Some silly comedy series sounded faintly from the TV, the only other sound in the room that of blood being sucked from his neck. 

“This is the quietest I have ever seen you been since we met.” He teased with a smirk on his lips. 

Satori’s mouth unplugged from him for the first time in a while.  
 ”If you found better ways to put my mouth to use perhaps I'd be silent more often.”

Takahiro laughter shook his body, and he elbowed Satori lightly to the stomach while trying to stay quiet. The vampire just laughed too and pulled him closer, his lips and fangs breaking skin once more. He wasn’t as cold as usual anymore, the blood having started pumping in his veins, and sitting between his legs was comfortable enough until the fucker slid those damn still freezing hands inside his shirt, making the witch squirm in his arms. 

Curses aside, he hadn't felt this light in a long time now. There wasn’t any pressure of expectations in their relationship, neither going for anything too long or too commited. Takahiro didn’t believe much in all that 'till death do us apart mentality, especially considering he didn't quite have a life span to plan for. In any case, he had skipped straight to having a kid already. 

“What does my blood taste like?”

“Ginger, pepper and rosemary.” The response was prompt, and he felt lips now kissing his skin rather than sucking at it, fortunately before he began to get lightheaded. It was all very soft, in a way that made Makki smile and move his hand to caress the vampire’s spiky hair. 

“You just say that because you know I like those things.”

“Perhaps. Not that you can prove it. You have not yet been initiated in the ways of real blood tasting.” 

He ignored the teasing, and let himself rest against Satori’s chest, a smile plastered on his lips. They didn’t speak much for the rest of the afternoon, but there was just something about sitting there so close and watching stupid tv shows that made Hanamaki feel the most relaxed he had in years.

 

_5 years ago._

Certain people enter your life and turn everything around, and Makki was sure Daichi was one of those. The fae had come with a series of questions when he was giving a lecture on the different uses of necromancy spells (the non absolutely creepy uses), all intelligence and experience. Takahiro hadn’t had a chance to actually discuss the logics of magic in forever, it was delightful. 

They were currently doing yoga on Sawamura’s living room, the three of them. Daichi dealt really well with Issei's constant presence, which was a relief. He should have known it was all too peaceful, though, because suddenly Daichi broke their almost silence.

“It would be really hot seeing you two kiss.”

Issei was so shocked that he fell from his position onto the ground. Takahiro just stared at his boyfriend and felt his cheeks heating up. Daichi didn’t seem fazed by what he said, just calmly kept his position. It took a few seconds for him to turn to them and realize their reactions, his cheeks flushing too. 

“Mister Fairy sure is kinky.” He ended up saying, trying to alliviate the tension. 

“That’s not kinky. Asking me to wear a samurai costume during sex is kinky.”

Takahiro felt his cheeks flushing even more before he found it in himself to reply. 

“It’s not kinky, it’s remembering the gold old days.”

“Not that you even had a sex life back then.” Matsukawa’s voice surprised both of them, and Takahiro gave his friend a nasty glare. Issei smirked before getting up to go into the kitchen and leave them alone. Or as alone as they could be considering the house was packed and the walls were thin, but he did feel less awkward without Issei around - even though his relationship with Daichi was rather open, having his on and off crush of centuries tagging along wasn't an ideal situation.

He was just about to say some of that when Sawamura leaned in and kissed him.

“Don’t be upset, I won't tease again. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with Issei joining us than anyone else.”

Takahiro felt his cheeks burning yet again. Daichi had talked about threesomes, and Takahiro was more than okay with the idea, had even done it once or twice, but the perspective of it being Issei was new. 

“No need to reply right now. Think about it.” 

 

-

 

_5 years ago_

Akira wasn’t supposed to be home, was theoretically spending some days with the pack instead, but things had gotten boring and a bit weird when Oikawa’s other friends showed up. He really didn’t wanna watch another fallout, so he had Kindaichi give him a bike ride home. 

The store was closed even though it was working hours, but he had no idea why. Akira unlocked the front door and stepped inside the dark building, promptly shifting into a cat, and considered simply finding a nice shelf to pass out on, but curiosity urged him to sneak up the stairs. As he got to the top of it and peeked into the living room, only to discover it was one of _those_ days. 

His parents were kissing on the couch, something they sometimes did when they couldn't quite remember who they were or much else, the strain of sharing life energy taking its toll for a while until they got to rest and recover. To be honest, those days hurt him, because he could see no recognition in their eyes when they looked at him. And it hurt because they would act like a couple for hours and hours and the next day things would go back to normal like nothing had ever happened, and he never knew if he should try talking to then about it. 

He went to cross the living room while they kept on kissing and giggling, as silent as possible so he could make it to his room in peace. He got nearly halfway through when Issei's voice gave him pause. 

“Akira, aren't you gonna say at least a good afternoon to us?”

He froze where he stood and turned to face them. Issei was looking at him while Takahiro rested his head on Issei’s shoulder, both seming as cognisant as they got. 

“I thought-” He cut himself off, going to jump onto the couch and in between them, if nothing else grateful for a day without empty stares. Takahiro run fingers through his fur, and Issei laughed as he purred. “Today isn't a no memory days.” He gattered himself enough to speak, now pressing his head against Issei’s hand. 

Hanamaki spoke up calm but light as Akira hadn’t heard since Daichi had gone back to his town. 

“Indeed. We do actually what we're doing.”

“And what is it?”

“Giving you a traditional family?” 

It made Akira laugh, at least as well as he could while a cat. Traditional was far from them and far from anything he wanted, but he would let it pass this once, too content to argue. He didn’t mind his parents dated other people, they had always been very nice, but he had to say seeing them together like this was very nice too. 

-

 

Issei was bored. This was one of the few days in the year the shop was closed, and he had planned to spend it napping and watching bad horror movies, but he was getting this instead. 

_This_ being very naked Futakuchi walking around his kitchen, making breakfast as Takahiro watched him while standing only in his ridiculous rainbow boxers. Issei sighed deeply. He had forgotten that the delivery boy had stayed over. He almost liked the kid, though he was too much on the self centered side for his tastes. He had also always seemed more like the type for casual sex, but for Hanamaki he seemed to be more. 

He stood there and watched as his partner walked over to Futakuchi and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on a shoulder. They spoke to each other hushedly, usually smirking, and it was nice to see Takahiro acting soft this. Once Watari had asked him why did Takahiro and him keep seeing other people if they had loved each other since the beginning, and the reason was right in front of him. Each person was different, and they cared for others in many ways, could be some new version of themselves each time.

“Like what you see, Matsukawa?” Futakuchi’s teasing tone caught him off guard, lost as he was in his thoughts again. 

Both of them were looking his way now, and he shook his head before stepping into the kitchen to grab a cup of his morning potions. 

“I have seen better.” He teased back. 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, and finished whatever he had sizzling on the pan, disentagling himself from Hanamaki and moving to the table to sit and start eating. Takahiro smiled and pecked Matsukawa's lips before hurrying back and sitting on the human’s lap.

“Aren’t you sweet today? Was last night that good?” Futakuchi’s voice was almost soft as he nuzzled the witch’s neck. 

“Or perhaps it was terrible and I’m just wanting to make you feel better.” Takahiro teased, his fingers running through brown hair. 

Issei was content to just watch and occasionally check his phone. He wasn’t as good as Makki in the whole third wheel thing, but he did his best. And if that meant hearing those two being incredibly sugary to each other throughout breakfast, well, he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Wb time! *the crowd cheers*
> 
> Takeru, my precious child, is a turned witch. He was part of the coven that took Makki and Mattsun in all that time ago, and became their friend while they remained there. He too has since then gone to adventures of his own (hopefully soon to come!)
> 
> Misaki is the sweetest werewolf, adoptive mother to a often misbehaving little pack of orphans. It's hard work, but she's awesome.
> 
> Shimizu is a more or less lonely vampire (for now) who met them while she lived in the big city, but then decided she'd like to try living somewhere calmer and saber for non humans (this too is hopefully coming soon)
> 
> Tendou has already been introduced, but anyway. Turned vampire, by the time of his scene here already dating Ushijima, another darling child of ours
> 
> Daichi is so chill, I hope to be like that someday. Here he was spending some time living in the big city, getting a degree and seeing a bit more of the world before moving back to his little town. Another poly child, bless him
> 
> Futakuchi, fulfilling the human quota, delivers goods to Modern Magic (mostly magical flowers). His background is so sweet, I really want to post it already (but alas, isn't that a recurrent wish of ours)
> 
> About Makki and Mattsun, it warms my heart when they get to be happy and free to live as they want. I'll stop here before I ugly cry about them again
> 
> We welcome any questions or comments with all our heart!
> 
> Many many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
